You Will Never Walk Alone
by 2Dumb2Live
Summary: Kim and Ron are 16 years old and they didn't discover that they have feelings for each other...and a new person enters the picture P.S, the new person is a good guy
1. The New Guy

**You Will Never Walk Alone**

**BY: MasterChiefBassam**

**The Life Universe**

Yeah yeah I don't own anything in this story except the name Abdullah Fahad AL-Bassam and the Rojali Project

"Great" Grumbled a blond haired boy "There goes another summer…on wards to another year full of Barkin, homework and detention.

"Oh c'mon Ron," Replied the red-head "It won't be that bad"

"Meh, I guess your right Kim, we will just have to wait and see"

Kim and Ron had Physics first class so they walked over to Chemistry room.2

When they entered they took to seats beside each other just in time for Mr. Barkin to enter the room

"We have a new kid in class people" He stated "This is Abdullah AL-Bassam" A boy with darker skin tone than Ron's but was white with jet black hair that was combed to the back and with half framed glasses wearing a blue polo shirt and a little under the knee beige shorts (we call them Bermuda pants and I don't know what you call it) waved his hand at the class saying "Hey"

"Psst Ron, remember him?" whispered Kim to Ron who was sitting besides her

"Of course I remember, he helped us through the Empty Quarter when we were called for a mission in Saudi Arabia, which is by the way called AL-Rbu AL-Khali in Arabic" answered Ron smiling

"Hey you got some of there language, what else did you learn?"

"Uhmm…. Nothing else heh heh"

"Roooon" She said as she playfully slapped his shoulder

"He is from Saudi Arabia" Continued Mr. Barkin

"Hey Bassam," Said Ron "Over here" As he patted the empty chair besides him

"Yo, so how you guys doing?" Abdullah (Nicknamed Bassam) asked.

"Fine," Answered Kim "And we can't thank you and your friends enough for helping us in the Empty Quarter that time"

"Hey, no problem"

"Bassam!" Yelled Mr. Barkin "Care to help us with this problem?" he continued while pointing at the board to show a Chemistry problem

"Sure" Bassam answered as he got up to the board and grabbed the piece of chalk and answered the problem with a long answer that filled half of the board then he dropped the piece of chalk and walked back to his seat.

"Good job Bassam" Said Mr. Barkin

"Nice one" Said Ron

"Thanks"

The rest of the class went fine

After school the trio walked out and it was 2:15

"Hey, Bassam," Said Kim

"Yeah?" Bassam replied

"Wanna come hang out with us in Bueno Nacho about now?"

"Sure I just need to go home for a couple of minutes"

"Okay we'll come too"

"Uhm… okay"

"Psst, what do you think is up with him?" Whispered Kim to Ron

"Dunno Kim" He whispered back

"You guys do realize I'm right here," Said Bassam, as Kim and Ron separated blushing "and you guys are a bit loud also"

"So sorry Bassam we didn't mean to…" But Kim was cut by Bassam

"Hey no need to apologize, people do that a lot around me"

"ummm…so uhh…what are you going to do at your home?"

"I have to go pray"

"Monday is the day you pray?" Asked Ron

"What? Oh no Muslims pray everyday, five times a day"

"What times"

"Well there is Fajar before dawn, Zuhur is when the when the sun is in the middle of the sky, Asar is about 3 hours after Zuhur, Magrab is at sun down, and finnaly Isha about 2 hours after Magrab. And there is also on Friday we call it Jumah we go to the Mosque and the Imam, who is like the Priest or a Rabbi ,he is the one that leads the prayer but before it the Imam gives us a 2 lectures on anything, the first lecture is usually 15 minutes long and the second is about 10 minutes then we pray"

"Oh okay" Kim said as the closed in to Bassam's house

When they reached the door, Bassam pulled out a key and unlocked the door and opened it and all three walked in.

"I'll go pray in the living room you can stay in the kitchen, help yourself with the fridge"

"Okay" And with that Bassam left to the living room while Kim and Ron went to the kitchen.

Bassam pulled out the praying carpet as he laid it on the floor, a hooded figure appeared behind him. Bassam stood still and didn't move an inch.

"You have befriended him" The figure said in dark sound

"Why are you here?" Questioned Bassam who still didn't move

"To keep an eye on you" Answered the figure "and to help you throughout this quest of yours"

"Well then, what shall be next of me?"

"Keep everything secret, they must not know of you"

"I intend to"

"Very well, I shall leave now" Then the figure drew out a sword and tapped the blade to the ground as the floor under him turned oozy and he sank in it.

"(sigh)…this what I'm in is awful work" Sighed Bassam as he returned to his prayer

When Bassam finished his prayer he went back in the kitchen seeing Ron's head in the fridge.

"Yeah I'm done, we can go now" Said Bassam, then Ron pulled out of the fridge.

"K, let's go" Said Ron

"By the way…this Bueno Nacho, the meat is what?"

"Well you chose there is Pork and Veal" Answered Ron

"Oh, okay"

"Why you ask?" Said Kim

"Well because I can't eat Pork, it's against Islam"

"Ahhh, I see"

"Wait till you taste the Naco" Said Ron and that second Rufus came out of his pocket

"mmm, Naco" Rufus mummerd

"Okay okay wait…..one, Naco? Two, did that Naked Mole Rat just talk?" Asked Bassam dumbfounded

"Well, the Naco basically is a bunch of Nachos stuffed in a Taco" Said Kim

"Hey hey hey hey, your wrong KP…you must say it with elegance now repeat after me.. Ahem, The Naco is a mixture of the tasty meat of the original taco and the cheese dipped beautiful pieces from heaven, the Nachos." As soon as he finished his sentenced Bassam and Rufus were drooling.

"That I gotta try" said Bassam wiping the drool "what about the talking Naked Mole Rat?"

"Oh Rufus here is kinda different, say hi to Bassam Rufus" Said Ron as Rufus climbed up to Ron's shoulder

"Hello" Mummerd Rufus

"Cool"

"C'mon people lets move" Said Ron

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Next Chapter:

**Bueno Nacho Blues**


	2. Bueno Nacho Blues

I do not own Kim Possible characters, props or anything so don't sue

Kim, Ron and Bassam arrived at Bueno Nacho.

"So two Nacos Grande size, and a creaser salad" Asked Ron

"Yeah"

"Yup"

"K I'll go order" And Ron went to order while Kim and Bassam went to sit, the moment Bassam sat his eyes went wide open

"uhh..umm… I gotta go do something fast only two minutes okay?" Asked Bassam

"uhhh sure, go ahead" Answered Kim as Bassam ran out of Bueno Nacho and went in a nearby alley when he made it there he waited at a spot in the ground until it turned liquidy (A/N I don't know if that's a word but it was liquid like) and a hooded figure rose from it

"Hey" Said Bassam as he lifted out his hand which the figure took and shook it with his own hand which was scared and appeared burnt.

"Long time no see lil' bro" Said the figure as he pulled Bassam in a hug which Bassam welcomely returned

"Yeah, so how's Mruka treating you?"

"Ugh man, the place sucks I can't believe I have to be there for so long"

"I hear you, I was taken out there two years ago"

"Oh yeah I got you a word from the Commander General" Said the figure in a voice becoming serious.

"Yeah?"

"Hey says he foresaw an attack on the called one which will happened today, you need to protect them… he dose want them alive you know" By that Bassam straighten up his face becoming serious

"The Nobodies?" Asked Bassam

"Nah, he couldn't find out a clear showing, he's having one heck of a cold right now"

Screen changes to an old man who was bald wearing a long black robe on the bed with a huge stack of tissue paper

"I douldn't habe gone ub dat idy moundain ladt week" (I shouldn't have gone up that icy mountain last week" he thought

"Mand I fell lik my whole head id duffded ub"(man I fell like my whole head is stuffed up)

"Loog I cand eben underdant my oon doughts"(look I can't even understand my own thoughts)

"Anyways" The figure continued "He could see a blur of blue and green for the attack"

"Hmm did he know where the attack will be?"

"He could tell you that the first place had a Mexican type looking place"

"Mexican…..uh oh….." And Bassam ran out of the alleyway

"Wait yo Abood **(A/N nickname for Abdullah)"**

"We don't have time the attack is gonna happen now" Said Bassam as he stopped and the figure followed

"There!" Said Bassam as he pointed at a hovercraft with a blue man standing in it

"I see him" answered the figure as he lowered his hood to show his face as a 21 year old person who looked like Bassam but had a thin facial hair and a bit of a beard at his chin , he had his hair was only 4 mm. long and he had a long scar dropping from his right eyebrow to a little besides the corner of his mouth which caused his right eye to be shut.

They both brought there forefinger and middle finger on the skin above there own right ear, pulled there fingers down over there ear, to there cheek, and then they pointed out there fingers to the hovercraft, as they both began hear the blue man

"With this Shego, the Genetic Manipulator I can reconfigure any living thing in the world and I will turn Kim Possible into a…umm…a……a DOG yeah that's right a dog…Shego?...Shego?" Drakken turned around to see Shego sleeping " Oh forget it ill just go do it"

"I'll take this one Moh **(A/N Nickname for Mohammed**)"

"Please, allow me" Said Mohammed as he looked at the hover craft he closed his left eye and stood silently for a couple of seconds while Bassam created a force field around himself. Suddenly Moh's right eye flew open, which had the pupil white, and the supposed-to-be white part of the eye black, as the world around them both turned into a negative print sort of place, and everything stopped moving, Bassam let his force field dissolve which left Bassam and Moh the only who didn't stop moving or turned negative.

"Nice" Said Bassam to his brother

"Thanks, K lets go" Said Moh as Bassam took one step and disappeared and reappeared inside the hovercraft. Moh looked surprised but then smiled and took one step and appeared besides him.

"Hey, you improved your flash step" Said Moh to Bassam

"Yeah, hey how much is your limit?"

"Ha ha…I achieved limitless flash steps, you?"

"Nice…hmm about 200, 300"

"Wow, last time I saw you, you couldn't flash step across the living room"

"It's been a looooong time brother"

"Yeah, how long was it?"

"Well, when you were called out to training I was 7 years old"

"Oh yeah now I remember"

"K enough with the family talk lets just get those two guys away from Ron and Kim"

"uhhh.. Ron and Kim?"

"Yeah…the called one and his best friend"

"Hmm…best friend…haven't lived that one for years"

"Seriously? What happened to Raakan?"

"Ahhh, he was murdered by the Nobodies" Said Moh glumly

"Ohh, so sorry…he was one heck of a guy"

"Meh I can't live in the past, what about you how's Faisal?"

"He's still alive if that's what you mean…but the crew I'm in lost a member last year"

"Who?"

"…Mannae" Said Bassam looking sad

"What.?? No…. how…?"

"(sigh) He was taken Nobodies"

"But, how? This is Mannae we're taking about…he doesn't go down that easy…he fought with many of the lieutenant Nobodies, at the same time and the still beat them up"

"Dude, I don't know how, they had this scroll that they imprinted on his back and he just screamed and then he dropped"

"And where were you?"

"They imprinted the same thing on my arm" Bassam said as he pulled his right sleeve up to show a tribal like black tattoo from his shoulder to a little above the elbow "and I just passed out, when I woke up I couldn't find him"

"Wow….he was family"

"Yeah"

"K let's keep our heads, come on" Said Moh as he whooshed his hand in the sky besides the hovercraft muttering something, after he was done he flicked his wrist and a platform appeared which both Moh and Bassam stepped on.

"Here, let me try this" Said Bassam

"Be my guest"

Bassam brought his two hands up front and suddenly the hover craft began to rise and move with the movement of Bassam's hands. Then Bassam pulled his hands back and pushed them forward fast which caused the hovercraft to rocket back to where it came from , taking turns and everything.

"Well I'm done here" Said Moh as he jumped down from the platform, which Bassam followed. When they made it down Moh closed his right eye and brought his forefinger down his scar. When he did that the world stopped being "negative" and began moving again. Bassam and Moh walked back to the alley way where Moh came from.

"See yea brother" Said Bassam as Moh pulled out a sword and tapped the ground with it and it started to ooze pulling Moh down

"Right back atcha, bro" Replied Moh as he sank down.

Bassam smiled and walked back towards Bueno Nacho. When he entered he saw Ron and Kim sitting down eating there food

"Here, try the Naco" said Ron pushing the Naco towards Bassam

"Sure" Bassam Said as he took a bite, then he gobbled it down.

"So what were out to do?" Asked Kim

"Oh nothing…just needed fresh air" Said Bassam as he smiled to himself

Next Chapter:

**Targeted?**


	3. Targeted?

Don't own Kim Possible characters and/or props

Two figures in grey hooded cloaks raced across the rooftops. When they reached there destination, they locked there heads on there target. One of the figures brought its hands which was silvery-shiny. It clapped its hands and a liquid-like silver bow appeared, the thing pulled his right hand back which brought up a liquid like silver arrow and it pointed the arrow and the boy with black hair.

Kim, Ron and Bassam were walking to the Middleton mall. When suddenly Bassam's eyes went wide open

"Umm hey guys why don't you go ahead I forgot to do something at home I'll meet you inside k?"

"Sure" Said Ron as he and Kim walked away, when they were away from eyesight Bassam looked around to make sure no one was here

The figure aimed on the boy's head, and fired

Bassam quickly pulled his head back as the silver arrow almost stabbed his neck

No…it's master won't allow failure, the figure split away it's fingers and created 5 arrows and it's comrade helped him the same way

Bassam was jumping, flipping, rolling, and dodging the arrows.

This creature is proving resistance, the thing thought, it would have to take another approach at him, the creature gripped the liquid bow which was sucked inside the thing's liquid-like body, and its comrade did the same. They looked at each other then evaporated into grey mist.

Bassam was looking around for any sign of the attackers when he couldn't find anyone, he relaxed himself and he looked at the Middleton mall, he closed his eyes and began thinking of Kim and Ron and he had tapped into Ron's mind

"Owwww, brain…hurts….headache" Said Ron as he grabbed his head

Bassam began to see the world from Ron's view he noticed a place called "Club Banana"

"Hmm…" Said Bassam as he left Ron's brain and took his forefinger, kneeled on the ground and created a circle by running his finger around, he stepped in it, muttered something and reappeared behind Kim and Ron without anyone noticing him.

"Hey guys" Said Bassam while Kim and Ron turned around

"Hey"

"Yo"

The trio walked around the place for a while…till Bassam had felt the same feeling he had before when his brother came, and when…he…was…attacked

Bassam couldn't show his powers here, there are too much people he could only do one thing. He gripped his right hand tightly and when he opened it a tiny ball of light was there he snapped his fingers and it disappeared

**Somewhere you're not supposed to know until WAAAAY later in the story**

"Hmm?" An old man in a black robe hummed as a ball of light came to him he grabbed it and it unfolded into a holographic scroll

_Commanding General_

_-There was an attack on me while I was on guarding duty of the called one, I keep on getting the unsafe feeling from my teachings, I was attacked by a barrage of Nobody silver arrows, and just now I've had another of those feelings now, but I could not show my power from the crowded area I am in, I would require assistance of any kind which the people could not see but can help us in a way_

_And thank you_

_4__th__ Rank Officer of the 9__th__ Squad: Abdullah AL-Bassam_

And the scroll returned to the ball of light

"(sigh)…Zangetsu" Said the old man

"Yes Commander" Said a hooded figure that approached the Commanding General

"Here" He said as he gave Zangetsu the ball of light

He took the ball and read the scroll

"I'm on it Commander" Said Zangetsu as he pulled out his sword, tapped the ground which turned into ooze as he sank in it

**Middleton Mall**

Bassam's eyes were darting all over the place, hoping the attack won't come, but it came

The two figures from before in the chapter **(A/N the Nobodies)** walked in the mall, when any person comes at him the person just walks through

Bassam watched in horror as the Nobodies came closer, they can't be seen or touched by the normal humans. He couldn't do anything or he'll blow his cover and the mission.

The Nobody in front pulled his right hand and gripped it like there was a handle, and the handle was starting to form! The liquid like handle grew until it became a sharp part and when it was done, it turned out to be a sword, and the Nobody then jumped

Bassam realized the backup wont come until later, so he gripped his hands muttering something and a ball of red light appered and it was getting bigger, he brought his hands back readying himself for shooting it right at the creature when…

"CLANG!" The voice of two swords meeting ran through the Mall, but as you might have known no one can see or here abnormal humans in action, as a tall maybe 6.8 man in a black cloak held a sword the parried the Nobody's sword, the man had his hair brown down his shoulder, and he had 3 scars down in the right part of his face from his upper cheek down to the corner of his mouth and he was wearing sunglasses that didn't hid his eyes but served it's purpose. Bassam quickly let the ball of red light he had in his hand dissolve.

"Hey did you hear something?" Asked Ron as he was looking around

"What?! No.. no… of course not…what did you hear?" Said Bassam

"I dunno sort of a clang thing" When Ron said that Bassam's eyes went wide open

"Noooo there was nothing at all"

"Hmpf maybe it was just my imagination" Shrugged Ron

"Umm guys you go ahead I got something to do"

"Sure" Said Kim, as she and Ron walked away

"Why do you think he keeps on doing things?" asked Kim

"I have no idea KP"

Bassam quickly hid behind one of those artificial palm trees watching the battle between his friend and the being. The Nobody was fighting hard, but so was Zangetsu. Suddenly Bassam spotted another Nobody who was holding a bow and an arrow pointing it at Zangetsu's back. Quickly Bassam generated a ball of red light but it was too late the thing fired.

Zangetsu was fighting the Nobody with extreme speed that was almost impossible for any human holding a sword about as big as himself, yes Zangetsu's sword was bigger that normal swords. As the arrow closed on his back, he looked back and saw an arrow rocketing at his back.

Bassam ran top speed to the arrow, maybe he could grab it before it goes inside his friend's back. Suddenly… the world began to go slow motion for him but he could go in normal speed he looked at Zangetsu, and saw him smiling, then he did a back flip as he kicked the first Nobody in the place where there is supposed to be a jaw, the thing flew back and evaporated into grey mist. And in the same time his jump caused him to be above the arrow which went zoom under him. But he didn't let the arrow go, because he had kicked it's tail, which made the arrow to turn to point at Zangetsu. He dropped down and grabbed the arrow by his boots, stuck his hands on the floor as he flipped and brought the arrow into the other Nobody's chest. It fell down as black liquid dripped out of it's wound.

Zangetsu stood up, waved his hand over the dead Nobody which caused it's body turn into black mist. He waved his hands again as the world turned back into normal motion. He looked at Bassam, walked up to him.

"Umm where's the men's room?" He asked

"Right there Lieutenant" Answered Bassam as he pointed at the blue door

"Yeah, I'll be right back" He said as he ran to the door

After a while he came out and took Bassam to a corner

"Okay, you've been attacked twice by Nobodies today right?" Asked Zangetsu

"And you can't use your power in public right?"

"Yes

"So you need someone to guard the guardian?"  
"Yeah"

"Okay I'm in"

"What? Seriously?"

"Sure"

"Okay, so you'll be with me the whole time when I'm close to those two?"

"Yup"

"Oh…cool"

"Okay fella let's get you to those two" Zangetsu said as he clapped his hands and then he and Bassam reappeared behind Kim and Ron

"Hey guys"

"Hey"

As the trio and walked out of the mall

"So Bassam wanna go to Bueno Nacho tomorrow after school?" Asked Ron

"Sorry guys gotta pass have something to do tomorrow full all day"

"Oh, okay will we gotta go now, bye"

"Bye"

"See ya"

After leaving eyesight Zangetsu walked out of Bassam's body

"Ow, dude you could've told me to say that, there wasn't any need for you to take control of me" Said Bassam clutching his head

"Meh, I liked my way better"

"Anyways what's up tomorrow?"

"Well kid, tomorrow is your trial for the 3rd Rank officer of the 9th Squad"

"No Way!" Said Bassam enthusiastically "Wait did you just say trial?"

"Yup"

"Shoot, who am I competing against?"

"Ahhh lemme check" Zangetsu said as he waved his hand and a scroll appeared

"Okay your competing agaiiiiinst….oh dang"

"Who?"

"6th Rank Officer of the 9th Squad: Vizon Reazer"

"WHAT??!!! A 6th RANK!!???!?!"

"Don't take him lightly pal he rocketed from 12th Rank to 6thRank in 7 months"

"That French idiot **(A/N with all do respect for French people)**"

"Listen kid, I can train you really good that the Captains might make you a 2nd Lieutenant for the 9th Squad with me" **(A/N yes Zangetsu is 1****st**** Lieutenant of the 9****th**** Squad)**

"Ohh I'd like that"

"Okay, come with me I'm gonna take you to a place for me to give you some training" Zangetsu said as he and Bassam walked away

"Why don't we just Flash Step or Recall"**(A/N Recalling is disappearing from one place and appearing in another place)**

"You'll need your energy, kid"

"Oh yeah, by the way"

"Hmm?"

"You think they will up me into a 1st Rank Lieutenant"

"Hehe"

"…"

Zangetsu gripped Bassam's shoulder

"Not a chance, you bonehead"

"Can't blame a guy for trying"

"Yeah you shut it or I'll stuff your knee down your throat"

Bassam gulped

"Uhm, Yes Sir"

Next Chapter:

**If Training is Good for You, Then Why the Heck Dose it Hurt so Much?**


	4. Author Note

Author note

Really sorry guys this took long but my house caught fire about 2 days after I wrote the former chapter, the whole house was destroyed I was in my room studying for exams, my parents weren't home and then I smelled smoke, I walked over to the outside to see the whole top floor on fire, I couldn't find a way out so I took my chances to my room, opened the window, and jumped, I landed on my hand, both hands broke and I have 9 fingers broken (the only finger that survived was my pinky on my left hand) with my right shoulder, displaced or something, I kinda forgot what the doc said. And my right wrist was sprained, yes most of my weight got placed on my right side I'm wearing a metel bracing on my fingers, I spent a some time in the yard just trying to push my self off, when I realized I couldn't I just laid around there, waiting for someone to come, and before I knew it, I passed out, I woke up in the hospital and my family told me about what happened to my arms, later we went to the house (which the fire fighters washed out the fire) and a lot was destroyed my computer everything, I'm typing this from the library computer…with my pinky, which sucks and takes too long, well just to tell that the story will take long to right with a pinky, but ill manage

Bye


End file.
